


Jack, James, and Amarette

by GeekMom13



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Demons, Halloween Mistakes, Haunting, M/M, Mild Haunting, Ouija Boards, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Supernatural (TV) AU, Supernatural TV Logic, Wingman Phichit Chulanont
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/GeekMom13
Summary: Yuuri and Leo let Phichit talk them into using the board on Halloween and Yuuri ends up haunted.Luckily he draws the attention of three hunters from Russia who come and fix the problem.





	Jack, James, and Amarette

**Author's Note:**

> Art in this fic is done by the wonderful [Verity,](https://8verity8.tumblr.com/) who gave me permission to toss the artwork right in the fic for you to all enjoy! PLEASE SHOW HER SOME LOVE! 
> 
> And as I said, this is logic from the show Supernatural (and other less than solid online sources that a college student would totally look at)- so it clashes with the real board usage and such.

Yuuri looked at the board in front of him. “No.”

“But Yuuri, it’s  _perfect._ I mean, what else can we do in our first Halloween?”

“Literally  _anything else._ Leo, please tell me you aren’t-”

Phichit cut in. “Leo knows it’s _just a toy,_ Yuuri.”

Leo was eyeing the box with the same amount of trepidation as Yuuri but nodded. “I mean, I guess, but-”

“SEE! We’re doing it. It’s like, a _right of passage_ here, Yuuri.”

Yuuri narrowed his eyes. “I am pretty sure it is _not,_ Phichit.”

He ended up going along with it, and he’s pretty sure the first two 'ghosts' were Phichit being, well, _Phichit._ What was he supposed to think when the new 'ghost' called herself  _Amarette?_

There was  _literally_ a bottle of Amaretto sitting directly in front of them. The last two “ghosts” had been named Jack and James (which were, shockingly, two of the other bottles).

But then Phichit lifted his hands off to record the letters and the answers kept coming (something that hadn’t happened with the last two ghosts). So he could reasonably assume that he was going to be some sad story passed around the internet by people claiming he was their cousin’s, ex-boyfriend’s, older sister.

“Phich, maybe we should  _stop."_

“No way, Yuuri. We finally got somewhere! I mean it’s a _real spirit_ on Halloween!”

Leo was just looking at the planchet uneasily. “Phichit, I think he’s right. We should-” he looked at the instructions they pulled up on his phone. "-ask if it’s okay to go now.”

They all screamed as the planchet shot to _No._

Leo scratched the back of his head. “So, uh. What do you want?”

They all leaned over the board as the planchet moved _T - A - L - K._

“To talk?”

It shot to _Yes._

Leo shrugged and sat a few feet from the board. “Fine. You pick a topic.”

_D - E - M - O - N - S._

Yuuri glared at Phichit. “This is your fault. I think I hate you.”

Leo elbowed him and pointed back to the board. “Are you a demon?”

There was a pause. It moved to _Goodbye._

“I think that’s a good enough answer to that, Chulanont, I officially hate you.”

Leo was still watching the board as Phichit and Yuuri argued.

“Uh, guys…”

They both spun around as the planchet moved to _E._

“Leo, _what exactly_ did it just say?”

“I think… one? So Goodbye One?”

Yuuri glared at Phichit. “A death threat. Just great. Sorry, Mom. I know I moved to America to train but I got placed with a daredevil shrimp and  _died._ ”

“Don’t be dramatic. Ama doesn’t want to kill us, right Ama?”

“Phich, for the love of Boitano  _do not give the demon a nickname_ _.”_

Leo piped in. "She says it's fine.”

“WHAT?!?”

Leo motioned to that board. "She said _I do not mind.”_

“Somehow... that doesn’t make me feel better!”

Phichit pulled closer to the board. "So, Ama, what are you a demon of?”

“Phichit, NO!”

They all watched as the board started to spell out  _mischief._

“Great. That’s just great. Are you going to hurt us?” Yuuri was rubbing his temples, occasionally stopping to glare at Phichit.

“Well, she says no.”

Yuuri watched as his friends continued to talk with the board, no one bothering to touch the planchet again, very aware of the fact that the actual questions about murder were dodged. But, at least if he died it would be quick and painless.

It was another two hours before Leo started to yawn and asked about leaving again, this time the spirit was happy to say goodbye. Yuuri made a mental note to talk with Phichit about destroying the board later on, not in the same room where Amarette could overhear.

When he did bring it up, suggesting they cut it in 4; his jacket split into four equal pieces, making him leave practice early.

The next time he brought it up, he tried to suggest they burn it with sage. Leo had helped him attempt that time. It didn't work and his toast burnt every morning after that.

Every time Yuuri or Leo brought up the board to Phichit, something started happening to them. Yuuri had to compete in full makeup because there was a giant dick drawn on his face.

The hauntings got worse.

It went from crude drawings and burnt toast to Yuuri’s books going missing and feeling shoved around when he walked in the halls. He couldn’t video call his parents without feedback screeching through both ends.

Eventually, Yuuri was shoved down a flight of stairs and the photos from the incident went viral. There was Japan’s ace- figure skater, Katsuki Yuuri- sitting on the stairs surrounded by paramedics.

But that’s not what caught everyone’s attention.

There was a girl in the background- head thrown back in laughter, skin tinged purple. Her outfit didn’t look too out of place for a college campus, but the skin was debated on the skating forums before catching the attention of Tumblr where blogs started to argue back and forth on the  _obvious photoshop_ and  _we’re looking at a cell phone photo of a cell phone photo printed in a newspaper_ …

Unfortunately for Yuuri, the curious blogs would be getting more and more proof of this entity following him.

There were pictures of him in classes with broken equipment, him sliding across the ice with a cut on his arm from another skater who collided with him mid-jump, Yuuri in a cafe that had a car plow into it.

He had been dubbed the figure skater with the worst luck. The articles always had a photo, that same girl in the background in some stage of happiness, and a quote or two from witnesses talking about how the accident made no sense. 

* * *

 

It was the article of Yuuri slumped on the ice that caught the attention of Yakov’s Sons. Georgi had found it strange to see the photo of a girl smiling in the background as everyone else was rushing to his side.

He did a quick search of the skater- coming across many more articles in big newspapers, but also just posts all over social media about his bad luck- photos, comments… and a video.

He clicked the link and found a video of this man falling down  _another_ flight of stairs. (He had determined the falls were better than his luck with elevators and escalators according to the one article).

He saw that girl in the background again and then the entire video around him blurred out as she flew into him, releasing him a foot off the ground at the bottom of the stairs, laughing as everyone scrambled to help him.

“Yura, Vitya… I found our next job!” Georgi shouted into the next room.

Victor came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, still brushing his teeth. “Whafs fa jaf?”

Yuri threw a pillow at his head. “Really? Don’t be gross. Finish brushing your teeth.”

Victor shrugged and spit out the toothpaste. “What’s the job?” He finished rinsing his mouth and walked over to Yuri’s bed.

“Really, old man? You’re going to get everything wet!”

Victor waved him off and grabbed Georgi’s phone, watching the video. “Well, it’s more proof than our normal jobs.”

Georgi nodded. “But… he might be difficult to approach. He’s kind of an international athlete.”

Yuri laughed. _“Kind of_ means he sucks.”

Georgi waved him off. “The point is, he’s well known enough to make our normal approach too risky.”

Yuri shrugged. “Then let him deal with it and find us a different case.”

Victor shoved him. “Yura, you know that isn’t how this works.”

“It’s not like he’s going to pay us better for our extra effort!”

Georgi looked over. “We don’t ask anyone to pay.”

“Exactly. It’s not worth the effort.”

“Yura. The incidents are getting worse.”

The younger man just glared for a minute before packing up his bag. As much as he loved this family they had cobbled together, sometimes it was  _really_ annoying. Yakov had a knack for finding orphans who were future hunters. Yuri had been in the system for a short time- his Grandpa was still around but couldn’t care for him anymore. Yakov found him through the articles of his mother’s death. Turns out she had been the eighth woman to walk off the bridge on Christmas Eve.

Victor’s parents were killed when a possessed priest had locked the doors and set a church on fire- he had run to the car for his Mom’s purse and got distracted by a puppy. Yakov had shown up in their town two days later and taken Victor with when he left.

Georgi was the first kid Yakov found. He had been alone for close to a year- no one noticing that his parents were gone. When he was asked what happened, he said Anya saved him. Yakov never did figure out if Anya was an angel or a demon- she had saved Georgi from his abusive parents and proceeded to keep him alive for the next year. But, she had killed them to do it… so, it was a bit of a grey area.

They were on the road that night, the three of them packed into the Impala Yakov fixed up for them.

* * *

 

Yuuri had given up suggesting Phichit destroy the board after he looked up some weird Canadian “ghost facer” JJ- with the name _KingJJ_ on YouTube… he realized that most definitely, the hauntings were related to his suggestions.

See, it’s impossible to ignore when the guy suggested he go through a process that took him hours and involved bathing in tea, post-it notes, and a string. And he had spent the entire day pulling random post-its off of himself, tripping over red strings and having tea doused on him.

Not to mention that the board had come back- dripping creek water and not gouged up or shredded to pieces like the ritual had him do.

Phichit  _still_ insisted it was all in his head. Leo was keeping his distance.

It was a few days before Yuuri was yanked into an alleyway between classes. He couldn’t scream because there was a hand over his mouth. Before him was a short, scowling blonde teen and a taller man with amazing blue eyes and spiked up silver hair.

The angry one stepped up. “Listen. We know you’re haunted.”

Yuuri’s eyes went wide but he nodded.

“You probably did something stupid to cause it.”

The silver-haired one hit the back of his head. “Yura, be nice.”

He scowled. “Fine. You need to not scream and we’ll fix your stu- your problem.”

Yuuri nodded again, stepping away as soon as he was released, finding a dark haired man with an odd point in the front.

“So, I’m Victor, this is Georgi, and this is Yuri.”

“Yuuri, Yuuri Katsuki.”

The dark haired one- Georgi- responded. “We know. We saw the articles.”

Yuuri blushed.

“Just tell us what dumb thing you did and we’ll fix it.”

Georgi looked around. “Preferably somewhere less… stinky.”

Yuuri nodded and started to walk out of the alley. He felt an arm drop over his shoulder and looked up to see Victor next to him. “Do you know a place to get a good bacon cheeseburger? Or pie.”

“Uh, neither are on my diet plan… but I’ve heard good things about One-Eyed Betty’s.”

Yuuri was quickly guided to a car and dragged into the backseat. Yuri was giving directions to Georgi and it wasn’t until they got to the diner that he realized he should probably alert Phichit of the situation.

He pulled out his phone and, well, Phichit was already aware.

 _ >> Yuu, I need you to respond. _  
_ >> Like, now. _  
_ >> Do I need to call the cops? _  
_ >> Yuu, this isn’t a joke. _ _  
_ >> Seriously, this article is frightening.

Yuuri quickly texted back _I’m fine. No need for police._ He really shouldn’t have been shocked by how quickly Phichit was responding. He picked up on the first ring.

_“Yuuri whatever your middle name is Katsuki.”_

“Phich, I’m  _fine._ ”

_“And so is that pretty boy with his arm around you.”_

“What?”

_“Did you even open up the article?”_

“Uh, no.”

_“Do it. Now.”_

Yuuri pulled his phone from his ear and checked the texts, scrolling up a bit to finally find what he meant. The title said it all- _Skater Katsuki’s Bad Luck Streak Over? Who is This Mystery Man?_

“Phich. _What_ is this?”

_“The greatest thing ever.”_

“No, it isn’t.”

_“It’s your first tabloid title!”_

“No, it isn’t.”

_“Oh, please. We both know it only counts if its a relationship scandal. And “Skater Katsuki Yuuri, Pregnant?” doesn’t count.”_

“Oh don’t remind me.” They had a picture of him after a bad break, reaching to grab something off the top shelf, his stomach pudge on full display. They had decided he was abducted by aliens and, well… Yuuri preferred to forget the  _rest_ of that particular article.

_“Anyway. Who’s the hottie.”_

“PHICHIT!”

_“What? He’s hot and just your type.”_

“Phich, I swear I will-”

_“Yeah, yeah.”_

“I’ll fill you in later.”

_“You better.”_

Victor looked over at him and shot him what was probably supposed to be a charming smile. To Yuuri, it was downright frightening.

“So, just your type, huh?”

Before Yuuri could respond, an empty cup was thrown from the front seat. “VICTOR! Not while I’m in the car! No way, old man.”

Victor chuckled but slid closer, whispering into Yuuri’s ear. “Don’t be embarrassed, you’re just my type too.”

Yuuri squeaked as Victor pressed a kiss to his jaw. Another cup came flying from the front seat and Victor just laughed.

They pulled into the diner’s lot and all filed into the restaurant, getting a booth where Victor quickly pressed to Yuuri’s side and earned a sharp bout of Russian from Yuri. Georgi quickly shushed him and Victor just smiled at Yuuri, ignoring the other two. The waitress came and got their drinks and Yuuri was just hoping the girl from his last bio class was right and that this was the best place to get a decent bite.

“So, tell us how this all started.”

Yuuri led them through his Halloween night, explaining as much as he could remember. Yuri had been sent away after the words  _well, on Halloween, my friend talked us into using an Ouija Board._

Georgi had a grimace on his face by the end, but Victor was still offering a charming smile to him.

Georgi started to type things on his tablet while asking Yuuri about all the hauntings, what he did with the board and things like that. Yuuri was talking about the one haunting in the shower and Victor leaned over with a smile.

“I can’t really blame her on that one. I bet you look fantastic in the shower, all wet and-”

“REALLY, OLD MAN?” The shout came from next to them and Yuuri was never so glad to be interrupted.

Victor shrugged and took a sip of his pop. “Like you didn’t totally notice his thighs in those skating videos Gosha showed us.”

Yuuri choked on his drink and mumbled as the waitress dropped off their food- the burger definitely looked like it would live up to the mouthwatering description he was given. When Victor noticed Yuuri’s staring, he offered a bite to him.

“No, no, Celestino would kill me if I broke my diet that bad, he’s already worried enough over this haunting business.”

Victor mumbled something around his burger, shrugging when Yuuri couldn't understand him.

“So, tell us more about the girl.”

“What girl?”

Georgi pulled up one of the articles and pointed to the girl in the background. “This girl.”

“I… I don't know her.”

Georgi nodded and pulled up a few more, each time receiving a shake of the head in response. “So, you've never seen her after one of the accidents?”

“No.”

He found one of the cleaned up photos, zoomed in on her gleeful face.  Yuuri just stared at it for a while as everyone else around him finished up eating.

Yuri was the one to break the silence after dinner. “And what have you tried with the board so far?”

“Um, well, I tried burning it with sage but I'm pretty sure Leo and I messed that up.”

“Who's Leo, your boyfriend?”

“Eh, no? He's the third one who was with my roommate and me.”

“Do you _have_ a boyfriend?”

Yuri cut in with a disgusted noise. “Stop it, old man. How did you mess it up?”

“We could only find a small shaker of rubbed sage at the store-”

“Not an actual smudge stick?”

Yuuri shook his head again. “It's not like we can just walk into Walmart at three in the morning and ask for that.”

Georgi just nodded. “Any other methods?”

“Well, we discussed a few, but those didn't happen… not that it stopped the responses.” He took a sip of his water and the hunters all looked at each other. “I suggested holy water and spent a week having every single bottle of water explode on me- and one water fountain.”

Victor remembered that picture… It was a beautiful picture of Yuuri in a dark shit, clutching his phone near his mouth, soaked to the bone.

“I tried one last time about a week ago, but it came back soaked in gross creek water.”

“And what exactly made it come back soaked in creek water?” Yuri asked, shoving a handful of fries in his mouth.

“Well, there was a video on YouTube with instructions… Here.” He pulled it up on his phone and passed it to Victor.

Once the cheesy theme song came on, Yuri almost yelled. “That Canadian asshole? Seriously?”

The mother at the next table over shot him a look and he responded by sticking out his tongue since Georgi quickly held down his hands so he couldn’t flip her off.

“Yeah. He… forgets some steps in this video. I'm not surprised it failed.”

Yuuri shook his head. “But you can destroy it, right?”

“No problem, cutie. We'll have it all fixed by next Friday and then I can take you out on Saturday!”

Yuuri blushed and Yuri tossed fries at him, saying something in Russian under his breath.

“Why next Friday? Why not this Friday?”

“The full moon, moron.”

“Yura, be nice.” Georgi chided.

They continued on with dinner, Victor giving him a bag of salt to contain the board until they could bury it properly when they dropped him back off. Phichit was waiting outside their dorm building with Celestino, both looking angry as they met the car on the curb.

Phichit dragged Yuuri out of the car and into their room while Celestino glared at the three brothers. Victor stepped out of the car and tossed on his most charming smile.

“Hello! I'm Victor-”

“Nikiforov, adopted son of Yakov Feltsman, brother to Yuri Plisetsky and Georgi Popovich.”

Victor paused and pulled back. “Uh.”

“I have my ways of protecting my skaters. That includes tracking down the _gentlemen_ that kidnapped him from campus before class.”

“Oh. I-”

“Save it. I know why you're here.”

He still hadn't stopped staring Victor down.

“Keep him safe and no more of your stunts. He will not miss practice or class anymore, am I clear?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. I expect you'll be done soon?”

“Next week.”

Yuri was in the front seat laughing as the man cut off all of Victor's normal lines. Victor quickly climbed back into the car and they headed off to the motel they had booked.

Victor spent the night looking through the articles that had popped up. They looked adorable together hopefully he could swing a few dates before they left.

* * *

 

“Yuu! What the hell? Why did you not give me more details? I need details right now.”

“Phich, it was just about the board. They're here to help fix it.”

“You're still on that?”

“It's  _real,_ Phichit. Leo agrees and so do they.” Yuuri was scowling and grabbing the dripping bag, pouring the salt around it in a circle.

“It's just a toy, Yuu.”

Yuuri glared at him.

“And why are you seasoning the floor? That's a waste of salt!”

Yuuri walked into his room and slammed the door in Phichit’s face. His phone was full of notifications from all the articles. The apps that Phichit had insisted he install were full of messages, tags, and links. Mari had sent him a bunch of messages demanding a video call as soon as possible.

_“Yuuri! You're safe!”_

“Yes, Mama. I'm sorry.”

_“Who is that man? Have you been dating someone and not telling us? He seems lovely!”_

_“Mama, he was dragging Yuuri into an alley.”_

“Mari!”

_“He was Yuuri.”_

“He’s just a friend, Mama.”

Phichit was yelling from the other side of the door, commenting on how Yuuri better at least kiss him, making Mari laugh and his Mom ask for a translation. They talked for a bit longer before Yuuri made an excuse to head off.

No one noticed that it was the first time since the hauntings started that there was no static during their call.

Over the next few days, Victor kept trying to catch Yuuri’s attention. Celestino had decided that Yuuri needed some “extra practice” so there wasn’t much time left in his schedule for Victor.

Phichit, being the traitor that he is, gave Victor Yuuri’s number, to keep in touch.

Yuuri silenced his phone approximately ten minutes later.

Then Victor showed up at the same spa as him during his weekly appointment. It wasn’t quite the same as the onsen but he loved to sink into the waters and pretend. The look on Phichit’s face told him that it was his fault.

Yuuri needed a new best friend.

Victor had shown up completely naked and just… stood there. The spa always provided towels. And robes. But he was so very naked. He had slid right next to Yuuri and started flirting- and Phichit  _encouraged_ it.

Yuuri tried to duck each question, opting to wrap a towel around himself before getting out of the pool- which Phichit tried to snatch away. Yuuri successfully made it out of the hot-tub, finding a dry towel on the way to the sauna.

“Yuuri, tell me about your exes.”

Yuuri blushed. “No!”

“He has a string of broken hearts behind him,” Phichit piped in.

“I do  _not!_ I haven’t dated anyone here!”

“Yuu, I’ve explained this before. Your ass-”

 _“Phich if you finish that I will dump this entire bucket on you,”_ Yuuri whispered in Japanese.

“Right. No, no. His ass most certainly does  _not_ have a tag on Instagram. Nope. And he definitely hasn’t turned down a bunch of people without even realizing they were asking him out.”

Yuuri dumped the bucket of water over Phichit’s head and walked out of the sauna, trying to find one  _without_ a horrible friend in it. After the least relaxing spa day ever, Yuuri and Phichit headed home, Victor following (because,  _of course,_ Phichit invited him).

“Any place around here have good pizza?”

“Uh. I think Pizza Hut delivers on campus.”

“I said _good_ pizza.”

Yuuri shrugged and walked into their building, ignoring the conversation going on behind him- which was his big mistake. Somehow, Victor had managed to talk Phichit into crashing in their room until the board was disposed of. They found a pizza place that didn’t immediately make the hunter cringe and watched a movie.

“Yuuri! Let me sleep with you! The couch is uncomfortable!”

Yuuri slammed the door and put in earplugs.

Phichit spent most of the next week avoiding glares from Yuuri and Celestino- he was not pleased to hear about the stranger in their room. Yuuri gave in and admitted he liked Victor after the fifth day and Phichit was finally taken off doing figures and power pulls for most of practice.

Georgi stopped by a couple of the nights to study the board, careful to leave it in the circle.

“Phichit, are you the one that bought this?”

“Yeah, why?”

“I will need you at the burial. Any chance we can get the other user there as well?”

Phichit pulled up his phone and shot off a text to Leo, turning back to Georgi and seeing the board moving. “Uh, guys. That…”

Georgi turned to see the planchet slowly moving, tracing to the corners. “Has it done that before?”

“No. No, it hasn’t.” Phichit commented since Yuuri had tried to avoid watching the interaction.

“Okay. That’s. Troublesome.”

Yuuri laughed. “This whole _thing_ has been troublesome.”

Georgi considered it. “Yes, well. This is a different kind of troublesome.”

Victor walked over and held the planchet still. He and Georgi had a short conversation in Russian.

_“Gosha, we shouldn’t talk to the spirit.”_

_“I know, Vitya, I know. But we can’t just leave a session open.”_

_“We didn’t start the session!”_

_“Something must have.”_

_“They said they properly stopped it, right?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“That’s probably a bad sign.”_

_“Very bad, Vitya.”_

“This means she’s aware of our intentions and wishes to escape before we destroy the board.”

The planchet slipped from Victor’s grip and headed straight to _Yes._

“Great. You see, Phichit? This was a terrible idea.”

The planchet swerved on the board, spelling out  _probably._

Yuuri glared at Phichit as he responded to the text from Leo.

“Are you the one who has been haunting Yuuri here?”

_No._

Victor looked at it. “Are you Amarette?”

_Yes._

Georgi pulled out his phone, pointing it to the table and recording, finding the girl from the photos kneeling next to the board and slowly moving the planchet with her finger. Phichit went to step forward and run a hand over the area but Yuuri stopped him.

“Have you been following Yuuri?”

 _Yes._ She was now looking at the camera with the same smile from the photos.

Georgi looked at the spot she would be in. “You need to stop. Goodbye.”

_No._

“We do not want to talk. Goodbye.”

 _No._ The look on her face was morphing to laughter.

Victor pulled out a small card from his wallet. “Iron. Last chance. Goodbye.”

The look on her face turned to a scream in his direction before the planchet shot to _Goodbye._

Yuuri shuddered as the salt stirred around the board. They pulled the planchet from the board, putting it in a bag and filling it with salt, placing it a few feet from the board. Victor called up his friend to come in and cleanse the building as much as possible.

That night when Victor knocked on his door, Yuuri let him in and fell asleep on his chest.

The next two days were tense- the three hunters spending more time by the campus, one of them always near the board. That night all six men gathered in the dorm room, quietly ignoring the movie on tv and pretending they weren’t all nervous around the board.

Shortly before they left, Mila showed up, offering everyone a hug before unpacking her bag to prepare for the cleansing. Once the cemetery closed for the night, they packed up supplies and headed out.

The hunter had found a weak part of the fence and a new tree to dig near. They started with the hole for the board, slipping it in upside down and sprinkling salt and holy water over it. Once it was fully covered, Victor sent an all clear to Mila for her to start cleansing.

On the other side of the tree, Georgi dug the second hole, dropping the bag with the salt and planchet into it and once again sprinkling holy water before Yuri filled it in.

“Won’t that… kill the tree?” Leo asked.

Georgi shook his head. “No, there’s not enough in the bag for that if it breaks. And by the time the bag disintegrates, the tree will be too big to be affected.”

Yuuri, Leo, and Phichit watched as they fixed things to look like they were never there, carefully replacing the grass and leaving it smooth before moving the students around to encompass the area as they recited something in Latin.

Yuuri was looking around to see if anyone else felt anything. He was expecting some sign it was successful. No one seemed to be bothered or relieved. They were just standing there bored and confused.

“Okay losers. Let's go before the guard comes back here.” Yuri said as he walked out, carrying the two shovels and slinking back through the broken section.

Victor slid up next to Yuuri and asked if there was a good all-night diner around. Phichit suggested Duly’s and they all piled back in the cars and headed out. Mila would join them once she was done with her job. Victor pulled Yuuri into the back seat with him as they headed over there, Yuri getting pulled into the other car by Phichit, who offered a thumbs up to Yuuri.

“So, is it over?”

“Almost. Mila will make sure she didn’t attach to anything there then you’re good.”

Yuuri relaxed at that. “Anything I can do to thank you?”

Victor smirked. “I can think of a few things… but I’d be happy with a kiss.” He winked after and pulled Yuuri to rest against his shoulder, laughing at the look on his face.

They were pulling into the diner shortly after that, Georgi making a few comments to Victor along the way. Yuuri hadn’t lifted his head from Victor’s shoulder the entire time and was slow getting out of the car.

When everyone else was walking into the diner, Yuuri pulled on Victor’s sleeve, holding him back. Leo and Phichit had taken to leaning on each other, and Yuri was yelling at Georgi in the distance but Yuuri pulled Victor’s attention with a gentle touch to his chin.

He waited just long enough that Yuri’s voice had faded before grabbing Victor’s leather jacket and yanking him down, pressing their lips together before stepping into him, moving his hands around Victor’s back.

Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri and backed them against his car, leaning back to make the angle better. They kissed until Yuuri’s phone buzzed in his pocket, Yuuri muttering about murdering Phichit as they dragged themselves inside.

That night, Phichit slept at Leo’s and Yuuri spent the night kissing Victor and enjoying a distinct lack of rude interruptions.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to join me and some of my friends! We're pretty chill and I'm always up for talking about stories/requests.  
> OR  
> [Visit me on Tumblr.](https://geekmom13.tumblr.com/) I take requests, talk headcanons and generally geek out over everything.


End file.
